<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moksha: Adult Scene (or scenes, maybe) by Maria_333PH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896087">Moksha: Adult Scene (or scenes, maybe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH'>Maria_333PH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hakuno's Altered Paths [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly where I place any smutty scenes I might (attempt to) write. These will all be related to my other story, Moksha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karna | Lancer/Kishinami Hakuno, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hakuno's Altered Paths [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moksha: Adult Scene (or scenes, maybe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing an explicit and emotional sex scene. </p><p>This is, more or less, a short and amateurly written, supposedly erotic, scene between the ever lovable (and charitable) Lancer and his Master. </p><p>For those who would brave my writing of the scene, my apologies if it is not up to your standards…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gasps, soft moans and the occasional whimpers escaped Hakuno's lips. Karna relished all the sounds she made. Her shirt was now open, letting him admire the laced bra accentuating her breasts. Her soft, perfectly shaped breasts didn't exactly fit his hands, they were a tiny bit too big, but he didn't mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was perfect, without flaw in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her shivering against him, her back curved upward as he continued to shower her with kisses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You have such a lovely voice, my Hakuno. Allow me to hear more of it tonight." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He murmured against her smooth skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned when he started teasing her breasts, nipping and licking here and there. Her hands sloppily worked to pull off his robes and he paused for a moment to allow her to succeed in her goal. His own hands continued their slow travel downwards. One hand drew featherlight patterns along her abdomen while the other went even lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud cry left her lips when warm, slender fingers began rubbing her womanhood through the fabric of her pants. Her hips moved forward in order to push against his fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Va-Vasusena…!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taking his time. Savoring her, lavishing her with so much affection that it was driving her crazy. Her hands found themselves buried in his hair by the time his mouth reached her crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna's eyes focused on her face as he pulled her pants and panties down. He felt a sense of accomplishment at seeing her expression of pure pleasure from his touch alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his suddenly dry lips before placing his mouth against her womanhood. His tongue eagerly dipped into her, tasting her essence. She grinded her hips against him, wanting more. More of everything he would give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Va-Va-ah-suse-na…! Ah…! Mmnn…! Ahn...!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed against the hood of her clitoris before pulling back. He moved to kiss her deeply, successfully distracting her from the next step in their love making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna pulled down his own pants, freeing his erection. He pulled away from their kiss long enough to reach for the lotion that he knew was in the dresser's drawer and then, his tongue was dancing with hers once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lotion would probably act as an effective enough lubrication. He poured quite a bit of it onto one of his hands, leaving the small bottle on the bed. His left hand spread the fluid along his length while his other hand prepared her for him, as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands clutched onto his shoulders. She was gasping and whimpering into their newest kiss. Her hips were moving in sync with his hand, letting his fingers bury themselves deep within her. She whined when he pulled his fingers out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked gazes with her. Brown eyes mirrored the desire he was certain showed in his own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered her slowly, kissing her as frequently and as deeply as she couldn't handle. He paused with a groan once he was fully sheathed inside her. Her muscles clenched on his shaft. She was already tight and the fact that she was trying to squeeze his length…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again, hands lightly drawing patterns on her torso, as he began to move. His motions were slow and careful at first but her breathless voice and the way her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in deeper into herself, was more than enough incentive for his thrusts to turn faster, more aggressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakuno didn't think she would be walking straight tomorrow. She didn't particularly mind though. It was <em>nirvana</em>, finally being one with her king in this manner.</span>
</p><p>For almost an hour, their room was filled with the sound of their labored breathing as well as moans and gasps. Karna savored the experience, prolonging it as much as he could until neither of them could take the delay and denial any longer.</p><p>Karna was close to reaching his climax and he knew his love was close, as well. He leant back enough so they could see each other's faces. "Ha-Hakuno...!" He breathed out as he came inside her.</p><p>He heard her gasp out his original name. Those delicate fingers of hers clutched at his shoulders as she rode out her own orgasm. Her hips continued to grind against him, causing him to groan. </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tvam mama amtasneha asi, 'Sena." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had made him a new nickname in the heat of the moment. She hoped he wouldn't mind her calling him that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes softened upon hearing the nickname. "<em>Tvan mama amtasneho’si, mera prakaash."</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advice and criticism are more than welcome.</p><p>PS<br/>It's hard to find accurate translations online, especially for a technically dead language like Sanskrit but I wanted to highlight the fact their confessions were in Karna's own language. So I went and did a slight patching up of words and phrases from both Sanskrit and Hindi (I think. I hope… 🙏) </p><p>Feel free to let me know if I got anything wrong.</p><p>Tvam mama amtasneha asi - "I love you" (Sanskrit, Feminine)</p><p>Tvan mama amtasneho’si - "I love you" (Sanskrit, Masculine)</p><p>mera - my (Hindi, Masculine)</p><p>prakaash - light (Sanskrit)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>